


The Best of Me

by whatthehellisallthis



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Cliffhangers, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gaslighting, Harm to Children, Insanity, Internal Conflict, M/M, Necrophilia, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Not Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthehellisallthis/pseuds/whatthehellisallthis
Summary: Without Grue, Dante can really drive himself to insanity.
Relationships: Dante/Grue (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 5





	The Best of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I haven't read the Devil May Cry Novel in quite a while, so there is probably shit I got wrong, and let's pretend that there isn't. Other than that, enjoy this. I made an account just for this.

It's been a day at most. A day since Grue got stabbed by his daughter, Jessica. Jessica frantically apologized, crying and shaking, saying that she was having hallucinations about Grue being a Demon, and Tony didn't mind. He tried his best to comfort her, since he's never dealt with this sort of thing, and he was struggling with Grue's death too. 

He remembered, Jessica had asked him where he put Grue's body, and he had just replied with 'I took him somewhere where he'll be safe.' Jessica was the oldest, but she was still young, and so she believed Tony. She believed he was in some sort of heavenly sanctuary, when that was far from the case. 

Tony put him in the bathroom upstairs.

When Tiki, one of Grue's other daughters had walked in on him lowering Grue's cold body in the bathtub, he hushed her. He convinced her that he wasn't doing anything important or of her concerns. He wanted to shut this girl up. And so, she did, after so much bribing and gaslighting behind the scenes, it worked. And the upstairs bathroom remained locked, cold, dead, and none of his daughters had complained. 

After his death, his wife was nowhere to be found. She had probably abandoned her children. Tony didn't care, he didn't like her much anyway. 

Another day has passed, and Tony eventually got the upstairs door open by lock-picking at it. He knew he had to be quiet, and at this point, he lived in Grue's house after his passing, and after his wife's disappearance. He wanted a home for these little girls, because, afterall, he knew.. He understood what it was like to not have a home. 

The adrenaline rush was satisfying. It was all he's wanted for so long. The smell of the body, after it's been out for 2 days, the iron from the blood running down his body, he was soaked in it. He loved how wrong this felt, but he also hated it. He knew he would get in trouble for this if anyone walked in, but all of his daughters were asleep, so it HAD to be okay. 

He was losing his mind, and he wasn't aware of it. Maybe this insanity rooted from Grue being gone. 

Pacing a cold hand down his cold body was even more electrifying, and he felt himself involuntarily taking another smell of the iron and putrid horror that was beneath him. He looked at the kitchen knife rooted down into Grue's stomach, and softly put a hand to his chin. He looked so much prettier sunken in crimson. A pretty color that suited him. 

His hand was shaking, as he lowered it down. He just had to convince himself what he was doing was the right thing. He had to convince himself that, Grue would love this. Grue would love this. Grue would love this. 

He sunk the knife deeper into the deteriorating flesh. He loved how Grue looked with his eyes completely open and emotionless, how his mouth was open in horror moments before his fall. As he sunk deeper down, he felt the hit of a bone, which made him decide to carve down to where his crotch would be. He didn't dare touch his dick, yet. 

His internal organs were just starting to decompose, so he had enough time to do what he wanted to. Shaking, he lowered down, opening up the flesh softly and starting to lick at his intestines, and nibble on them softly. He never knew he loved the taste of blood this much. He just began to shove himself into Grue's intestines at this point, getting whatever sort of blood he could onto his face, licking as much as he could, smelling as much as he could. 

He got back up, unzipping Grue's pants. He hadn't yet undressed him, just for the satisfaction of seeing all the blood seep into his clothing. And he loved seeing all of that blood on his dick. He knew he wouldn't get hard since he no longer had blood circulation, but it would be just fine to him. 

It was soft, and cold, as he would have expected. He's never seen this part of Grue, and it only made him harder. He leaned down slightly, to lick. It tasted like metal, but he didn't mind as long as it was Grue. Grue would love this. 

He continued to lick and suck at it, to the best of his abilities without slightly gagging at the taste of the blood. He knew he loved it, but maybe this body couldn't handle it. He felt that in his stomach. 

After continuing to lick the blood, he gagged a final time before vomitting beside Grue's body, backing up a bit so it wouldn't get onto him. However, he reconciled quite quickly, switching to jacking off Grue so he wouldn't get sick again. The vomit was starting to mix in with the blood, and the smell was oh so terrible, and yet he couldn't have cared less.   
Tony couldn't have felt worse as he felt the cum in his jeans. He felt.. Good, though. He felt like he was with Grue again. He felt like.. Grue would love this. Right? 

He let go of Grue's dick, deciding, it would be better off not to mess with him any longer and to get rid of him soon. 

"Mr. Tony..?" Called out a shaking voice. 

He looked over. 

Tiki. 

Well, shit, what now? 


End file.
